


Saturday Night's alright for fighting

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [3]
Category: Rocketman - Fandom, Taron Egerton - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Face Punching, Fighting, Fluff, Hospital, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron and Richard are meeting with Jamie and Bryce. Tarons mate Ashton will also be there, which doesn´t make Richard happy, knowing Ashton had a crush on T. After some kisses things escalate quickly and they end up in hospital.





	Saturday Night's alright for fighting

Richard is driving and trying to keep his focus on the road. Taron sits in the passenger side and kisses his hand repeatedly and smiling. Taron is in a good mood because they’re meeting up at the club with Bryce and Jamie. Ashton, an old friend of Taron’s, was meeting them there later on as well. He hasn’t seen Taron in years and let him know that he was in town. Jamie and Bryce have met him once but Richard only knew from what he heard about him. They’ve never met and it’s made Richard curious. He knows that this friend had a crush on Taron in the past, but then Rich began dating Taron and hasn’t heard about him since. He is a bit worried about how the night will turn out. 

He parks his car and gets out, Taron following. Taron takes Richard’s hand and starts walking towards the club, pulling him along. But Rich gets nervous and plays out scenarios in his head about the evening. 

Rich stops walking, causing Taron to stop and look at him. “Do you really think this is a good idea?” He asks, his voice low and eyes not daring to look at his boyfriend. 

“We are gonna have a chill evening with some friends Rich.” Taron says and looks in his eyes with concern. What was on his mind? “We are gonna hang with Bryce and Jamie.” He says in a cheery tone and squeezes his hand. 

“Your special friend is gonna be here too. You know, the one who had a crush on you for years.” Richard mumbles and looks at Taron who shrugs. Of course, Taron didn’t see the bad in it. But he also wasn’t the one who’s heart was broken because his crush already found someone else. “He’s going to hate me and I-“ Rich starts but 

Taron steps forward and cuts him off by kissing him softly. “I love you and you are my boyfriend. If he does not like it, then he can leave at any time.” Taron says softly and takes Rich’s hand again, looking at him. Richard sighs and nods, following him into the club. But as they pass the threshold, he groans and shakes his head. This should be fun. 

Loud, blaring music welcomes them. Taron makes his way through the crowd and gets them some drinks. Richard sees their friends and walks over to the table, sitting in a free seat. Bryce and Jamie smile brightly at him. “Hey Richard! How are you?” Jamie asks and pats him on the back. 

“I’m great, thanks. And you?” Rich asks and they share some small talk until Taron comes over with the drinks. Taron leans down and kisses Rich softly on the lips before handing him his drink and sitting down. He takes Rich’s hand into his and softly rubs his knuckles with his thumb while taking a sip of his drink. The 4 friends are having a great time catching up and soon enough, Ashton walks through the club and to their table. He greets Bryce and Jamie with a warm smile. Then Taron introduces Richard. Ashton’s smile falters a bit, but he still shakes his hand. But Richard notices the change, he was right. Ashton sits next to Bryce and they all begin chatting.   
They ask Ashton how his life has been going and it’s well. Whenever Richard asks him a question, Ashton gives him a small and straightforward answer in a slightly rude tone. Rich takes that into account and continues drinking, simply following the conversation. Taron notices the change in his boyfriend and bites his lip nervously. Richard takes his hand and gently rubs over his knuckles to calm him a bit. But Taron looks at Richard and sees he’s uncomfortable. “How about a dance?” Taron asks with a small smiles. Rich hesitates for a moment but sees Bryce and Jamie getting up and heading towards the floor. 

“Well let’s go then.” Ashton says and stands up, walking out to the floor as well. Richard watches him intently. If Rich says no, then he only loses. 

Richard takes the chance and stands up. He gives Taron a kiss and nods. “Of course my love.” He responds and Taron smiles. They walk out onto the floor and begin dancing the night away. They share some laughs and smiles with their friends and a few kisses between each other. Ashton is watching them closely as he dances with a random man, jealousy building inside of him. 

Taron wraps his arms around Richard’s neck and looks into his blue eyes proudly. “I love you so much.” He says into his ear and kisses Rich. He moves down to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses. “Let’s find a quiet place for a few seconds.” He says in his ear.

Richard turns to Bryce and Jamie, ignoring Ashton’s glare. “I’m gonna go have a smoke. We’ll be back in a bit.” Richard yells so they can hear. Their friends nod and continue dancing. They knew Rich wasn’t really gonna go smoke and Taron never just waits next to him patiently. 

As soon as they are outside and away from prying eyes, Taron presses Rich against the wall and kisses him passionately on the lips. His breathing is quick as he goes down to kiss his neck. Taron bites down gently and sucks on the bite, leaving a mark on Rich’s neck. Richard moans and pulls him closer. He can’t help but love it when Taron drinks a bit and can’t keep his hands off him. “He is a rude idiot, don’t take it personal.” Taron pants between kisses. Taron bites Rich’s lower lip and his hands wander under his shirt. “God I fucking love you.” He moans and tangles his fingers in Rich’s hair. 

Rich is surprised by the intensity of Taron’s touches and kisses in the moment. Usually, he’s soft and cuddly when he drank a bit. But this was different. Taron’s hands move lower and pulls Richard closer by his ass. “Taron, slow down.” Rich moans out when Taron sucks on his neck again, leaving another mark. 

“I can’t.” Taron stares into his dashing blue eyes and smiles to himself before smashing his lips onto his boyfriend’s. “And I really don’t want to.” He admits and pushes him roughly against the cool bricks. “I think I’m addicted to you.” He groans. 

Richard chuckles and cups Taron’s face. “That’s pretty unhealthy, my love.” He states. 

Taron’s blueish green eyes widen a little and he pulls a silly face, causing Richard to laugh. “Oh no, I’m in love with Richard Madden. How absolutely unbelievable!” Taron says sarcastically and starts laughing as well. 

“Shut up!” Richard giggles and pulls him closer again. He gently brushes through Taron’s hair as they both sit and catch their breaths. 

Taron looks at him silently for a while. He then shakes his head and groans. “I would love to be at home right now.” He whines and rests his head against Rich’s chest. 

“You wanted to come here tonight, so we came. Now you’re gonna be patient and wait until the end.” Richard teases and rubs his back. 

They stand in silence for a little bit while Taron looks up. “I still can’t believe I’m with you.” He says gently and leans in for another kiss. His lips slightly parted to breathe and Richard takes his chance. He leans into his lips and pushes his tongue into Taron’s mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Suddenly, the door to the club closes loudly and they both flinch a little, looking over. Ashton stands there and stares at the couple. “Why are you doing this Taron?” He asks with suppressed anger in his voice. 

Taron raises his eyebrows, turning fully to him. “What?” He asks annoyed. If there’s anything he hates most, it’s when his kisses between him and his boyfriend are interrupted. 

Ashton comes closer slowly and looks in Taron’s eyes with a fire in them and a sour scowl on his face. “Are you trying to make me jealous? It’s been working the entire night. You don’t need to add fuel to the fire.” He states. 

“What the fuck are you on about?” Taron rolls his eyes and steps in front of Richard. He can smell the alcohol on his breath and it turns his stomach with its heavy scent. The door opens again and Bryce and Jamie walk out. They stop when they see the 3 men facing each other. 

“You could have anyone, Taron. Why him?” Ashton says rudely. 

Taron takes Richard’s hand and already wants to walk away from the drunk man. “I really don’t have to listen to you and I don’t care enough to when you’re going on about this shit!” Taron spits and walks past Ashton, pulling Richard with him. He goes towards their friends. 

“Yea, go and take your son a bitch boyfriend and leave me here!” Ashton growls and spits on the ground towards Richard. 

Taron lets go of Richard’s hand and feels his blood pressure rise, anger bubbling up inside him. “Don’t you dare spit at my boyfriend again.” He speaks in a warning tone. He hates to see his old friend unravel like this, but it’s how he truly feels. Even if it is disgusting. 

Richard shares a look with Bryce and Jamie, who are looking at Ashton in disgust. Richard looks over at his boyfriend, who’s beyond pissed now, and knows that if he doesn’t say anything now, it’ll be a disaster. “Taron, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” He says calmly. 

“No it’s not okay Rich. He doesn’t get to disrespect you like that.” Taron steams and takes his hand again. He tries to calm down and walk away with his real friends. But Ashton isn’t done yet. 

“You asshole! I hate you!” Ashton shouts at Richard and steps closer to him. He is pissed and is ready to fight.

Taron steps in front of Richard, forgetting to calm down. “I swear if you don’t step back, you’ll regret it.” He says through gritted teeth. 

Richard grabs Taron’s arm and tries to pull him away. “Taron! Stop, you remember what happened last time? You’ll only hurt your hand again.” He warns worriedly. His boyfriend had only been in 2 fights before and each time he broke his hand. 

“I don’t give a shit!” He groans and sets himself free from Richard’s grasp. He steps to Ashton and punches him in the nose. Ashton yelps and puts his hand over his now bleeding nose. “I don’t wanna hear from you ever again! Don’t speak about my boyfriend or you’ll be sorry!” He spits angrily and turns towards his boyfriend and friends. 

They all look at him shocked, but have no remorse for the other man. Ashton stumbles away and as soon as he’s out of sight, Taron winces and looks at his hand.   
“You broke your hand again huh?” Richard asks and rubs his hands over his face, chuckling quietly. Jamie starts laughing but Bryce elbows him to stop, trying to contain her own giggles. Richard rolls his eyes playfully. How wonderful, his friends are drunk and his boyfriend now has a broken hand, trying to keep his composure. “Okay, everyone in the car! Time to go home!” He winds up the group and gently pulls Taron into a hug. “We’re gonna go to the hospital but we’re gonna take Bryce and Jamie home first okay?” He says and rubs Taron’s back. His boyfriend nods and gets into the car, his adrenaline and alcohol fading away and pain settling in. 

Richard buckles Taron in and gets in himself, driving off. The car ride is filled with drunk giggles from their friends and Richard softly comforting Taron. After a few minutes, they drop off both of their costars and Richard makes his way towards the hospital. He’s still in shock from what transpired, but he had a feeling it was gonna be a wild one. 

They take a seat in the waiting room chairs and Taron rests his head on Richard’s shoulder, sighing. Richard takes his healthy hand into his and leans back against the wall behind him. It’s now 2am and the waiting room is nearly empty. After a little while, Taron sits up and turns to him. “I’m sorry, you were right. He was an absolute asshole and completely jealous.” He admits sadly. 

Rich shakes his head and strokes Taron’s knee. “You don’t have to be sorry. It was him, not you. You were only defending me.” He consoles the Welsh man with a smile. 

Taron stands up and starts pacing. “But I invited him. And it’s not fair for him to behave like that.” He rambles on and sighs, looking down at his broken hand. “It hurts like shit, but it was worth it.” He chuckles quietly. 

Richard smiles and reaches his hand out to Taron’s working hand, pulling him over and onto his lap. Taron leans against Richard and moans when a wave of pain strikes through his hand. Richard gingerly rubs his back and kisses him on the temple. “I can’t believe you punched him straight in the nose.” He admits. Taron shrugs his shoulders. “And you broke your hand again.”

“Nobody spits at my boyfriend and insults him while I’m around.” Taron defends and cuddles into the Scottish man. Richard laughs. 

An hour and a half later, they are back home and Taron has a cast on his hand. The doctor looked a bit suspicious when Taron told him that he fell down the stairs after having a few too many drinks. But he let them go without any further questioning. 

Richard is in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he hears Taron cursing. “What are you doing?” He asks and steps out of the bathroom, still brushing. He sees Taron standing in front of his closet, holding his head. 

“I bumped into the fucking closet.” Taron whines and contorts his face. 

Richard tries to hold back his giggles. “Please get into bed. You’re only gonna hurt yourself again and I’m not driving back to the hospital tonight.” He says. 

Taron reaches for a shirt. “Don’t be ridiculous. I can-“ He gets cut off when he hits his head again. “Oh fuck!” He grumbles and kicks the closet. 

Richard turns around and heads back to the bathroom, desperately trying to contain his laughter. He finishes up and rinses his mouth with water. He slightly spits it out and laughs when he hears Taron call the closet a fucking asshole. Suddenly, Taron stands in the doorway and looks at him pissed. “Stop laughing!” He says, but bursts into giggles a minute later. 

Rich walks over to him and tries to calm down. “I’m sorry.” He giggles. “You’re such a dumbass sometimes.” Taron punches him in the arm and makes a sad face. “And I love that about you!” Richard covers up his last statement and gives Taron a kiss. He lifts him up and carries him over to their bed. “And now, please sleep before you seriously hurt yourself again.” He smirks and climbs into bed.


End file.
